underneath_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Calls
Phone Calls are audio files normally recorded by Steven. Transcripts Underneath Freddy's, call one. (Night 1 start) "Hey, welcome back! Only a couple more shifts till the weeks over, huh? Anyways I need to warn you about something, the animatronics have been acting weird again lately, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so I installed some safety measures, you know what they've done before. If an animatronic is in your doorway, a bright light should scare them off, only if they can see it though. Also, hiding under your desk could be useful if an animatronic enters the room, as they aren't too clever. I know this sounds kind of, crazy, having to hide from our robots, but they aren't really as, safe, as they should be. We've had a couple of incidents occur within this place, ever since Jonathan rebooted the robots, they've been acting strange. Could you imagine one of those robots biting through a toddlers skull? I.. think I should stop talking. It's just a safety precaution. Oh and uh, if you're under that desk too long, they'll know you are there eventually, so maybe wait for them to look away and uh, climb out and use the flashlight. Make sure to get them in the eyes. Uh, and there's a couple of bots that can be affected by the room shutdown sequence, if the 3D printer starts up in the Creation Room again, the room shutdown should turn it off now, and as I said, a couple of the bots are affected too. If Freddy were to, enter one of the rooms you can shutdown, shutting it down with him inside should trap him until it restarts the systems, which could be helpful! I- I think I should go now, I'll talk give you a call tomorrow night. Uh, bye." Underneath Freddy's, call two. (Night 2 start) "You're back? Even after what happened? I'm sorry I didn't hear the news, I haven't been fully honest with you, you see. The building you are inside, it was never really open until recently, the animatronics, they shouldn't even be here. The only way I'm even speaking to you right now, is quite impossible. I'm inside, with you, but you can't see me, no one can. I haven't been, myself. Uh- anyways, this building should be closed, people DIED here, and yet, you came back? I don't understand what would drive you to come back to a place like this, after a night like last night. Well, money, I suppose. You are the guard, of course. Hold on, are you even the guard? You don't, look the same. Are you even, meant to be here? Did you just break in? What would make you want to come back, after everything last night? There's nothing left you here but malfunctioning machines that want you dead! Well, you can't leave now, so I suppose I'll keep you busy with some uh, fun facts. Did you know the animatronics here are all stolen characters? Okay that sounds bad for our company, but I assure you it's, uh, fine. Ever heard of Fredbear's Family Diner? They never used these characters, except for two of course, but, they designed them, just never got around to making them. That's where Jonathan stepped in. Speaking of which, he went missing.. for years, but now he's come back to start up this restaurant, and he wants me to help, it doesn't feel right. I'll stop talking now, I can see I'm not lightening up the mood. Good luck." Underneath Freddy's, call three. (After Night 2) "Uhh, hey! Glad to see you are.. Safe. I heard some others.. Weren't so lucky. But hey, let's lighten this up with some more fun facts! Hopefully we'll be seeing you again anyways, so it's nice to get acquainted with our robots. Have you noticed the animatronics have very little visible endoskeleton? Well. We tried to add some additions to Freddy, it uh, didn't go too well. The endoskeleton additions just.. Made them heavier. I feel sad for the little guy. Uh- not Freddy, someone else, classified info. Yeah, there's just metal rods and wireless control thingies in each limb, they are mean't to be "remotely controlled." But things got out of hand, you can't be working every limb separately all the time, so all the performances are pre-programmed and started on their own. I'm rambling again aren't I? Well that's your last shift for the week done anyways, be sure to exit the building safely, make sure everything is where it should be, and we'll see you next week, unless of course, you aren't the guard, which is still a likely theory." Underneath Freddy's 2: Broken Down, call one. (Night 3 start) "What on earth are you doing here? This place isn't open, it never has been! After that old location, ya' know, closed down... We had to make a newer location, which ended up being a storage factory. The animatronics were just left here, abandoned. But they were taken away, and now they're back? Now, I'm, back... Where was I, why can't I remember.." Underneath Freddy's 2: Broken Down, hidden call one. "Hey! Uh, Sam, this isn't really as much of a helpful tip, as it is just a call to get you settled in to this new location. You weren't actually supposed to work here, but I'm glad you decided to! The other guard, the one at the other underground location, they were supposed to be doing your job. Gavin recommended them, and, well, I can see why. Neither of them are ever at work. Anyways, Fredbear has been- REDACTED -and you should probably take them to parts and services to clean up the- REDACTED -we wouldn't want to scare the customers. Also, if Foxy leaves his curtain, be sure to- REDACTED" Underneath Freddy's 2: Broken Down, hidden call two. "Sam, the robots, there's something wrong. *static* Simon... he didn't tell me what it was, he made me add something to their code. *static* I don't want to die. *static* I can see it. In his eyes. *static* I don't wanna end up like Gavin. *static* You haven't been acting right since that incident at Orton's, what did they do to you? *static* What did he make me add to them? *static* Did they.. You're one of them... Aren't you? *static* I... I know too much.." Underneath Freddy's 2: Broken Down, hidden call three. "*coughing* Simon.. If anyone hears this... I'm *coughing* locked in the costume room. *coughing* He will kill anyone in his way. I- I knew too much.. *coughing* Samantha is dead. Simon is dead. I.... am.. dead. *coughing* Don't come find me, I don't want anyone else to die-" R U N A W A Y, hidden call one: "Hey uh, it's Steven. This is your friendly reminder that the CMD code is 'one nine six eight.' That is, one nine, six eight. Bye." R U N A W A Y, hidden call two: "Hey it's Steven. I updated the tunnel code again. It is now 'two two two five.' Easy to pronounce, easy to say. Uh, yeah."